


Brave

by koogi123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doesn't have to be seen as Klance, Lance Angst, Langst, M/M, Other, These two just need some time to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: “Then why say what you said at the game-show? Why would you just.. Even before and after.. You just.. Pushed me away.. God Keith you pushed me away and ran like you always seem to do. I thought..” Lance was struggling to find his words, he swore he had rehearsed what he wanted to say to everyone once he got the chance but… Now that he has the chance he doesn’t want to. It’s too much. It’s like reliving something he just doesn’t want to relive.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wanted to write for a M.A.P Part I made!
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy. :)

“What are- what?” Keith’s voice made Lance somewhat Jump, his head jerked to the side where Keith had entered the Red Lion. Lance rose an eyebrow, confused on why Keith was here.

 

“Keith what-” Lance was about to ask why Keith doesn’t knock any more, but he interrupted Lance quick. “You  _ died _ ?” Lance froze in place at that, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish. He took a moment to compose himself, bringing a hand to cover his eyes and sigh. 

 

“Allura told you…” He mumbled, “Yeah- She told- Ugh.” Keith sat on the bed inside of the Lion, patting the place beside him. Lance debated, but gave in, sitting. “How much did she say?” Lance’s voice did  _ not  _ crack.

 

“...You took a hit for her. And you weren’t responding. So she flew out of her Lion to yours, and healed you. Lance, you weren’t  _ breathing.  _ What the hell were you thinking?” Keith hissed out, anger and worry in his eyes. Lance could see both but.. 

 

“I was thinking that.. I didn’t want Allura to die. That she was more important then I was.” Keith took in those words and he started to boil. “You- Lance- You’re important too.  _ Why _ would you risk yourself? You could’ve… Blue was more armoured.. God you could’ve done anything but that-  _ Why?  _ And Don’t give me that ‘I’m not important’ bullsh-” Keith cut himself off for a moment, calming himself. “Because you  _ are  _ important.”

 

“Well you don’t seem to think so..” Lance muttered, this time Keith looked like a fish with his mouth gaping open. “What are you talking about, Lance, I  _ do  _ think you’re important.” It felt like a lie, but the genuine tone Keith used.. But..

 

“Then why say what you said at the gameshow? Why would you just.. Even before and after.. You just.. Pushed me away.. God Keith you pushed me away and ran like you always seem to do. I thought..” Lance was struggling to find his words, he swore he had rehearsed what he wanted to say to everyone once he got the chance but… Now that he has the chance he doesn’t want to. It’s too much. It’s like reliving something he just doesn’t want to relive.

 

“I-” Keith took in a long breath then let it out. “The gameshow- I- You just.. I chose you for a different reason. I promise you I did. I thought about everyone who could escape, but you seemed like.. The only reasonable one.” Keith looked at his hands, trying to find his own words. “And… You- I-...” Another pause. “This is hard- so just- I chose you because you have a family waiting for you Lance. That’s, everyone has a family waiting- except- well-”  _ Except for me-  _ Keith thought, but this  _ wasn’t  _ about him. “And, I considered that. I knew about family but- Lance you’re so good with people. I’m- I’m really not. Allura is.. Strict at times. She.. Just.. No. Pidge is young and, she might be smart but, she’d be alone. Hunk, well, He’s good with people… Not so much being alone. I- everyone has their faults.” He breathed out shakily. “You- I believe that you’d be the one to figure it all out. You’d be the one most to save the universe. And, I wanted to say that- but when you chose me and.. Told me..”  _ That I was the Future.  _ “I just- what’s the word?”  _ Choked up.  _ “I was.. At a loss of words. I’m sorry I made you feel that way and just..”

 

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, making the boy who was struggling look up. “Keith- I uh, never thought you’d be able to even  _ say  _ that much.” Lance chuckled, a hand going to the back of his head and awkwardly rubbing. “I- It’s okay.” There was hesitance. 

 

“Lance,” Keith grabbed the hand on his shoulder, Lance thought he was about to throw it off or something but he  _ held  _ it. “It’s not okay. I didn’t even explain  _ why  _ I was pushing you away. And you just… You forgive too easily Lance.” Keith’s mouth twitched into a smile for a second. “I think that’s another reason why I chose you- you just, you’re too kind. Everyone would go with you without a second thought.” Keith spoke as if it was his own experience.  _ In which well, it was.  _

 

“Keith-” “Let me finish.” Lance looked so easily breakable right now, and Keith sent a apologetic look for interrupting. But he had to continue. Even if it was hard to, Lance needed to hear this. 

 

“I didn’t know I was pushing you away, I was, so busy trying to find out who I was and where I wanted to be.. And, you were always there for me during those.. Times. I noticed there was something, or- someone missing. I- I noticed when I made a comment and no one said anything back. I expected it, and even just.. Looked for you but. You weren’t even there.” Keith’s breath came out shaky. “I was- I was such an ass. God- You didn’t even say anything back when I was so rude to you. Then when we were all just floating in space- you- when you told me to run away again- I never saw you look so hurt.” Keith wiped a stray tear that decided to escape, he wasn’t ready to cry. 

 

“I’m so Sorry Lance.” Keith said, he wasn’t sure if he said everything he wanted to.. But.. “I- I don’t want you to  _ ever  _ look that hurt again. You- It- That broke me. You went from just, looking so happy to… So sad and.. Broken.” 

 

Lance had officially lost his words, what does he say to this? Keith just.. Keith  _ noticed  _ everything he did  _ wrong.  _ He apologized for it. He explained himself. Lance’s breath shuddered and he practically leaped at Keith, arms wrapping around him. “Lance-” 

 

“No.” Lance said, Keith shut up. “Thank you.” Lance had small tears trailing down his cheeks. “You- You always were there for me. Angry or not, you were there and- you acknowledged me.” He sighed, “You actually.. Spoke to me.” He glanced to Keith, who was staring at Lance with confusion in his eyes. “I’m- Yeah, I’m proud of you for that. That was, Brave.” He smiled, “I wish I was that Brave.” 

 

“You are.” Keith mumbled. “You’ve always been Brave.” 

 

“I-- Thanks Keith…”

 

They were silent after that, Keith still had questions on his mind and Lance still had insecurities on his. But they remained silent, still hugging.


End file.
